thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Amber
Amber (also known as Eagle) was the leader of the Mallrats and The Ecos, and the mother of Bray Jr. Amber had planned to flee the City with her friend Dal after the virus, but by coincidence ended up living in the Mall with the rest of the Mallrats. She quickly took charge of the tribe, and despite conflicts and setbacks eventually became their leader. She developed romantic relationships with Sasha and Bray, both of which ended. After the explosion on Eagle Mountain, Amber was convinced Bray had a child with Ebony, and let the Mallrats believe she was dead. She was found by Pride and taken in by the Ecos, where she was renamed Eagle and almost immediately made the tribe's leader. After the Chosen conquered the City, a group from the Mallrats sought help from the Ecos and discovered that Amber was alive. She developed a relationship with Bray again and became pregnant. After the Chosen were defeated, she and Trudy were kidnapped and held ransom before being rescued by Ebony. Ebony banished Amber and Bray from the City, and Amber gave birth to a boy a short time later. The Technos invaded the City and took Bray, so Amber left with Trudy to live with the Ecos again. Amber was abducted by the Technos and used as a test subject in their virtual reality games, but was later rescued by the Mallrats. She moved back and forth between the Mallrats and Ecos, and later helped defeat Ram. After taking control of the city, she developed feelings for Jay despite his involvement with the Technos, and the two became an item despite the fact that Jay was dating Trudy. Mega took control of the City and manipulated Amber into becoming president and preaching his word to the people. Working from the inside, Amber, the Mallrats and the rebels eventually managed to defeat Mega and the Technos. Amber fled the City with the Mallrats when Ram's artificial intelligence computer program released a virus with the intention of killing all humans. After the virus Series 1 From the beginning Amber proved herself to be a natural born leader. Responsible, firm, brave and particularly stubborn, she wasn't one to back down from any fight. She became leader of the Mallrats, and shared the responsibility with Bray and Lex. She first allowed love into her life with Sasha, a traveling performer she saved from being traded by a slave tribe. However it was a short-lived romance, as Sasha wanted to travel and she knew her heart belonged truly to the Tribe. Amber started her new romance with Bray after a trip to hope island as the two grew stronger in love. Trudy caught the pair in bed. And that day Bray & Amber announced their new relationship. Much to the approval and happiness of the other tribe members. Soon after there was trouble at the mall and in return for helping the mall rats out Ebony (leader of the Locos) took Bray with her back to the Hotel. Amber wanted to know Bray was okay so she asked for help from Ryan and Dal, who managed to get a video of what Ebony was up to, However the video caught Ebony giving Bray a back rub and being forced to co-operate, but when Amber saw the video she was gutted to see this. After taking a bad reaction to a video of Bray and Ebony she got the wrong idea and thought Bray had cheated on her, so she chatted to Trudy. Amber told Trudy she'd loved Bray the first time she layed eyes on him, but couldn't tell him. At eagle mountain Bray was gutted to know Amber didn't believe him about Ebony and he goes to leave, followed by Amber, then Lex. After Lex tells them a few home truths, the pair are unable to hide their feelings for each other and they finally give in to love and they share a passionate kiss on Eagle Mountain. Unfortunately fate steps in which sees Bray and Amber torn apart after the explosion on Eagle Mountain. Series 3 At the beginning of season two Bray was torn in two as he struggled to get over Amber's death, in an explosion at a science facility. Or so he thought, Amber was in fact alive as he soon found out in season three. Amber was living with a Tribe named Ecos and was discovered there by Bray, Ebony, Lex and Dal. We then find out that whilst the rest of the tribe were escaping the explosion jealous Ebony, used an old picture of her and Bray holding a family members baby to convince Amber not to trust Bray , she then faints and is found in a slightly amnesiac state on Eagle Mountain by Pride and taken to the Ecos where she'd grew stronger and renamed herself Eagle, eventually becoming leader to the Gaians and starting a relationship with Pride. When Bray and the others find them, they implore her to allow her tribe helps them fight a new foe in the city the Chosen and Eagle finally relents. Pride gives her his blessing and she and Bray are able to reignite their love. She comes to Bray at night and finally admits that it's him she wants and they sleep together. The morning after She leaves once more to recruit more people for the resistance and takes Trudy to help rehabilitate her. When she returns she informs Bray that she is pregnant, and they finally defeat the Chosen. She and Trudy are kidnapped by Ned, but are once more found, only for herself and Bray to be banished from the city by the new city leader, Ebony. Once out of the city, Amber starts having contractions, the baby is coming. Bray and Amber struggle to the Barn and get Amber layed down. As the contractions are giving Amber a terrible time, Bray hears a plane above and keeps leaving Amber every so often once her contractions seemed more bearable to check what is happening, returning to her side each time he heard her in pain. Soon after the big fright of the noisy plane, The Technos land. Series 4 In Season four as The Technos invade Amber's labour becomes more unbearable and after a last check outside the barn Bray goes missing. Found by Trudy she gives birth to her son. She soon realises Bray has been taken and feels helpless as both she and Trudy have children she realises she and Trudy with two young babies are no match for the Technos and with no other choice she returns to the Gaians, naming her son Bray JR in honor of his father. As she scouts with some of the Ecos she is kidnapped by the Technos and later rescued by the Mallrats. She stages a small revolt with the Mallrats before returning to the Ecos and her son. By the end of Season Four she joins Ebony and Jay in a massive attack on the Technos and rejoins the Mallrats all the while harboring small feelings for Jay who is in a relationship with Ebony. Series 5 In Series 5, She asks Jay to help her find Bray but her worst nighmares are confirmed: the love of her life was deleted. Jay trie to tell Amber his feelings but she told Trudy she couldn't betray Bray because she rightly blames Jay for Bray's deletion and she says she'd feel as though she was with the very thing she's against. After Pride is deleted, she and Salene went and gave Pride's amulet back to the Ecos and declares her love for Jay when she returns, but later catches Jay and Trudy in bed and finds out they are a couple, but they are still best of friends. While, she worked with Jack and Ellie to bring Mega down from the inside. When the broadcast happens Amber helps with Darryl and Jay and they get caught by Mega's men but before Amber goes, she kisses Jay and she and Jay ended up together, though it nearly cost her friendship with Trudy. Amber was last seen on the boat leaving the city with her Baby and Ebony, Lex, Trudy, Brady, Jack, Ellie, Salene, Darryl, Ram, Lottie, Ruby, Jay, Slade, Sammy, Gel & May. The Tribe: A New World In The Tribe: A New World, Amber is still on the boat the Mallrats escaped the city on at the end of Series 5. Just as it looks as if they will die, they stumble upon the Jzhao Li, a massive container ship. Eventually they reach land. Toward the end of the novel, while directing people off the Jzhao Li, Amber is reunited with Bray. Jay eventually tells Bray, and presumably her as well, that if they wish to get back together, he would step aside. Biography Series 1 from the Locos.]] About nine monthsInterview: With the Creators of The Tribe - Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin! on Tribeworld after the virus hit and all adults were gone, Amber decided to find a place to live in the countryside with her friend Dal. As they were on their way out of the city they spotted a girl playing in the streets. The Locos' police car was closing in fast, so Amber skated onto the streets, grabbed the girl and hid behind some cardboards boxes just before the police car arrived. Dal wanted to leave Cloe behind and continue on their way to the countryside, but Amber wouldn't leave her. Cloe brought them to her friends Salene, Patsy, Paul and Bob the dog in the playground. After Amber introduced herself and Dal to Salene and her group, they were interrupted by Lex, Ryan and Zandra, who demanded they hand over their food and threatened to harm the kids unless they did. Luckily for Amber and the others, Lex and his group were interrupted by the Locos who burst into the playground to get a hold of them. Amber took the kids, Dal and Salene and ran the other way, and ended up in a seemingly deserted shopping mall. Dal searched the ground floor of the mall for food, but found nothing. Lex, Ryan and Zandra - having escaped the Locos - showed up again, still demanding they hand over their food. Jack, who was already living in the mall, lowered the grilles so Lex and his group were captured. After getting a tour of the mall from Jack, Amber and the others were offered to stay in the mall if they helped him find food. They were not hard to convince after being shown the furniture and bedding department, where they all spent their first night. Amber comforted Cloe when she cried because she couldn't find her teddy bear, and told her the mall was their new home - for now.Series 1 Episode 1 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Gaians Category:Leaders